professor_laytonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadowy Intruder
The St. Mystere where been ended into a verry hardfull mystery, the whole city is been into uproar and where only speaking about a mysterious old man. You must gonna find the trouble maker and intruder of St. Mystere. Walktrough Sewer Dead End If you talked to Sylvain he will give you puzzle 92. Then head to the Inn. Inn If you talk with Beatrice and ask her about the newspaper of now, she tells you that the newspaper in this mansion are been missing, unfortunality is can the case not been followed up to get more answers to the mysterey's. Well known is that Ramon where comming to you and ask you to come to the mansion bicause Inspector Chelmey hase a request for you. Then At the journal it appeared "The Inspector's Call", what do the inspector wants from you. The head to the mansion. Manor Road When you getto the Manor Road the mysterious girl appears and warns you about that you must not gonna come any closer to the Tower. efore she where giving more information she dissapeared. Than keep heading to the manor. Manor Foyer Matthew welcomes you that you returned into their mansion again, but Matthew seems to be unsettled but there's nothing you can do for him so then head upstairs. Manor Parlor You have seen now Inspector Chelmey, he gives you the fault on the murder at Simon, but evenly Layton is going to bring the mystery to light then a cinema appears about when Layton talks about the article in the newspaper about that When he asks Luke to name the Inspector's favorite food, select the "Sweet-potato fritters" option. The Inspector tries to explain himself, but ends up saying the wrong name for "his" wife. Layton's caught Inspector Chelmey in a lie! Then Layton where talking about the time that the draw bridge where been shutted, the Layton where saying that Inspector Chelmey could note enter the St. Mystere no that he could move the body of Simon. And then what suspicious whas that Chelmey knew about that Layton and Luke where founded the key, Layton thinks that Chelmey where then spying at them, but then evenly later Inspector Chelmey gives up and it where all the time as Don Paolo in disguise, he is somewhat related to Layton but Layton doesn't seems to remember him. Then Don Paolo where escaping of jumping trough the window, evenly later the case where been closed and that is then the end of Chapter 8, Layton and Luke where going to the place where the where left off to find more clues about the case. Two Journal Entries appear, titled "The Girl's Warning" and "Enter Don Paolo.", If you where talking to Lady Dahlia, she says that she don't feel well and having strange dreams, head then to the Tower Road. Tower Road If you are talking to Martha she will give you puzzle 105, when you solved the puzzle you must gonna go North. Dead End Layton then finds a small indentation on the wall that matches with the location of the X on Archibald's note. And then Layton inserts the key and the Dead End opens, than the final and last chapter of the game begins, and the key mystery is solved. Category:Fictional Places Category:Games Category:Professor Layton Index